


Tiny

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [37]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, magic time oh buddy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: ConCorp has been working on some magic arrows, and Ren is the accidental test subject.





	Tiny

"Good morning Ren." A soft voice beckoned him to wake up.

He sat up slowly, cracking his back and yawning widely. He opened his eyes, and- "Where am I?"

It was a spacious room, filled with all sorts of knick-knacks covering the walls and high counters. In the middle of it all, Scar stood tall, watching Ren carefully. Something felt... off.

"You're at ConCorp, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, except the room looks funny in a weird way." He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to fix it.

"Well, I didn't mean for this to happen, but... stand up, okay?"

Ren was confused by Scar's nervousness. He threw himself onto the floor, but nearly fell over from vertigo. His head was level with, if not shorter than, the slab he jumped off of. Scar crouched down, anxiously awaiting Ren's response.

"Did you do this?" He stared at the cluttered tables, now understanding why the room looked so large. It also explained why his voice felt so odd.

"I really didn't mean to! Cub gave me a tipped arrow, so I was gonna try it out on myself, but I was bumped and the arrow went flying! It hit you instead, so I brought you back here." Scar explained, wringing his hat. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I feel fine, it's just weird to see everything from this angle!"

"Well, I don't know how long the effects last, so I think it'll be best for you to stay here."

"Aw, cmon my dude! It's so boring in here, can't we go to the shopping district? Just for a little?" He pleaded, blinking sweetly.

Scar just sighed. "I have some chores to do, wanna help?"

Scar set his hat on the ground, and Ren clambered on excitedly. Scar carefully lifted the hat back on his head, and the two set off.

They collected diamonds from a couple ConCorp stores before they ran into another hermit at the post office.

"Hey Scar, how are you?" Doc greeted as he pulled a letter out of his box.

"I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm good too!" Ren chimed in.

"What? Where is Ren?" Doc looked around, before spotting the little Ren on Scar's hat. "Why hello!" He started laughing, and then couldn't stop. He squeaked quietly for a minute before he could catch his breath. "Oh... Ren, is that really you?"

"In the flesh!" Ren stood proudly, looking up at Doc.

"Well then! I'd better go before I get shrunk too! Bye!" Doc shot off with a rocket, laughing.

"That went well!" Scar sighed a breath of relief.

"Well yeah! Did you expect the dude to freak out?" Ren chuckled and held onto the brim as they left the post office.

"Oh, I remember what I needed to do! Let's go visit Sahara real quick." Scar walked into the large entrance, gaping at the enormous room. "They've made a lot of progress..."

"Hashtag shop at Sahara!" Ren laughed.

Scar shook his head, making Ren almost tip off. "For shame, you sellout!"

"Who's a sellout?" Iskall flew in the front door.

"The voice in his head!" Ren sang from out of sight. Iskall was too short to see him on top of the hat.

"Wait, the voice in your head sounds like Ren? And I can hear him too?"

"No, take a look!" Scar giggled as he pulled the hat off his head carefully.

"Party pooper!" Ren pouted.

"Ha! Look at you! You're so tiny! And you sound like a kid!" Iskall wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I'm adorable!"

"C'mere, you." Iskall held out his arm and Ren clambered up to his shoulder.

"I'm your parrot! Squawck!!" Ren screeched, making Iskall laugh again. "What're you up to, my dude?"

"I was gonna finish up some redstone with Mumbo, wanna help?"

"Absolutely! Thanks Scar, see you around!"

Just be safe you two!" Scar called as they flew away.

"Mumbo is gonna freak. Out." Ren giggled.

"Hey Mumbo, I got a new parrot for the parrot room!" Iskall greeted.

"Ugh, Grian has plenty, we don't need more!" Mumbo's voice echoed from somewhere behind the redstone.

"I dunno man, I think you'll wanna see this one!" Iskall giggled.

Mumbo sighed, and appeared from around a corner. "What is it-" His eyes were as big as dinner plates as he spotted Ren sitting on Iskall's shoulder. "How- Really-?"

"I'm the best dancing parrot you've ever seen!" Ren did a tiny sexy dance.

"Hey! Not on my shoulder, perv!" Iskall laughed and picked Ren up by his suspenders.

"Put me down!" He growled. "I'll bite you!"

Mumbo giggled and Iskall laughed. "I'd like to see you try, pup!"

Ren wiggled around, managing to bite Iskall's wrist. Iskall yelped and dropped Ren, who fell to the floor with a bounce.

"Ren! Are you alright?" Mumbo crouched down, carefully rolling Ren over.

"I'm fine, it was only two hearts." Ren brushed himself off, glaring at Iskall.

"Sorry man!" Iskall chuckled.

"Do you want to come with me?" Mumbo held out his arm and Ren crawled up. Mumbo instinctively cradled him in his arms, and the two headed to the contraption Mumbo had been working on.

It was rather peaceful for a long time, until Ren felt stabbing pains crawling up his legs. "My pins and needles are killing me!"

Before Mumbo had time to react, the two were on the floor, with a regular-sized Ren sitting in Mumbo's lap.

"Well hello..." Ren put his arms around Mumbo's neck, winking.

"Can you- get off my legs?" Mumbo squeaked painfully.

Ren hopped up quickly. "Sorry dude! You good?" He gave Mumbo a hand up.

"I'm fine, the question is, are you alright?"

"Back to normal and never better! That was actually really fun! I wonder if Cub has any more of those arrows..."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the pacing is weird on this one, but it’s pretty cute!


End file.
